


Litt sånn som deg

by momecat, stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Illustrations, M/M, Missing Scene, Oslo (City), Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momecat/pseuds/momecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Even blir. De går en lang tur på lørdag, og spiller Fifa på søndag. Helgen var både evig og over på et sekund.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stormboxx: Vi tenkte å samarbeide litt til, vi! Momecat og jeg funderte over hva Isak og Even brukte helgen til, og her er en liten ting jeg skrev på søndag, etter jeg så bildet Isak la ut på Instagram. Det er også en liten overraskelse til dere på slutten, courtesy of momecat <3 Jeg hørte ’Cayman Islands’ av Kings of Convenience på repeat mens jeg skrev, så hør gjerne på den hvis du vil føle litt mer av atmosfæren til historien :)
> 
> Momecat: Jag vill inte spoila punchline eller överraskningen, så säger inte mycket mer om det än att jag tänkte att det skulle vara gøy att prova Even's stil... Kommentera gärna och berätta om ni tyckte jag lyckades! ✌

 

 

 

Det var som om alt smakte bedre. Eggerøra, appelsinjusen, brødskivene. Til og med vannet smakte bedre enn til vanlig. De hadde blitt sittende ved kjøkkenbordet i over to timer. Spist, drukket kaffe, og Even hadde tatt en sigg eller to ut av vinduet. Det var så mye å snakke om. Ikke nok med at Evens fascinasjon for Gabrielle overrasket Isak, men det viste seg også at fyren elsket pulverkaffe og gjerne tok tre skjeer sukker i den.

 

Kjøkkenet var et herlig kaos etterpå, men hva gjør det vel å rydde opp når man kan gjøre det til en dans? Det var en lørdag uten tid. Alt bare _var_. Og alt var bare bra. Men da Princes _’Cream’_ fløyt ut fra radioen og Even begynte å danse dirty med melkekartongen, ble det litt for mye for Isak. Om spisebordet hadde blitt brukt til noe mer enn å bare spise ved var det ingen som trengte å vite.

 

Da Noora og Eskild omsider kom hjem fra sin såkalte badeyoga-time (merkelig nok uten treningsbag eller vått hår) var kjøkkenet strøkent, og Isak og Even bestemte seg for å ta en tur ut i novemberværet. De skulle ikke noe sted, og det var deilig å bare gå. Rundt omkring på Løkka, gjennom Birkelunden, forbi Westerdals, og fulgte Akerselva helt ned til de så penissvanen. Fint å se den tilbake på sin rette plass. De hang rundt der en stund og kommenterte graffitien som om de var på museum. Even mente det trengte å komme opp noe nytt snart, og Isak var enig.

 

”Det er for clean’t, ass,” hadde Isak påpekt. ”Ja, kunne godt vært litt røffere i kantene,” hadde Even lagt til.

_Ja, litt sånn som deg_ , hadde Isak tenkt.

 

De hoppet innom Blå og tok med seg en altfor kald cola på veien videre.

 

Alle vet at dagslyset forsvinner tidlig her oppe om høsten. Men smilet til Even kunne nok lyse opp ethvert mørke, og Isak tenkte ikke engang over at det var blitt mørkt før han fikk et kyss under et gatelys langt oppe i Maridalsveien.

 

Isak lurte på om Even skulle hjem. Ja, hadde han svart.

 

”Hjem til deg.”

 

Det var først da de stod utenfor en sliten pizzasjappe og ventet på at middagen deres skulle bli ferdig, at Isak virkelig forstod at han kanskje hadde fått seg kjæreste.

 

De delte pizzaen med Noora da de kom hjem igjen. Eskild skulle treffe en fyr, og Linn sov som vanlig. Noora lurte på om ikke Even ville dra hjem og hente noen klær, men det var visst ikke nødvendig for Isak sine klær passet helt fint.

 

”Bokserne er litt små, da.”

 

”Hold kjeft’a.”

 

Noora lo så sjampinjong, skinke og ruccola landet i sofaen.

 

Dagen som gled inn i kvelden gled omsider over i natt. Og natten var lang og varm, og uten ord. Øyne som ikke ville hvile. De kunne snakke med smil. På riktig sted i universet.

 

Søndagen var for kort. De var på rommet hele dagen, bortsett fra små turer til kjøkkenet og en lengre tur til badet for å teste om dusjen fikk plass til to. Det var litt trangt, men det gjorde ingenting. Ettermiddagen gikk med til å prøve å banke hverandre i Fifa, og Even ble til slutt nødt til å innse at han hadde møtt sin overmann. Å se Even febrilsk prøve å vinne runde etter runde kunne nesten vært et eget TV-program. Etter en stund ble han lei av å tape og Isak foreslo at han kunne prøve å spille single player i stedet, og da kom selvtilliten til Bech Næsheim tilbake for fullt. Men med hvert passerende minutt ble banneordene mer og mer kreative, og etter en halvtime var Even i en egen verden hvor meningen med livet var å kverke Real Madrid.  

 

”Kan jeg ta et bilde av deg, eller?”

 

Han fikk ikke engang noe ordentlig svar, bare et raskt nikk og et irritert ”Mhm!” uten at Even tok øynene fra skjermen. Isak tok mange flere bilder enn ett, for med alle de armbevegelsene var det umulig å få et eneste ett som var i fokus. Isak måtte virkelig holde seg fra å ikke le.

 

”Okay, fy faen! Jeg hater dette spillet!!” skrek Even og kastet seg ned på senga. ”Fort, kyss meg! Jeg må tenke på noe annet!”

 

Isak var ikke så vond å be.

 

Det var blitt mørkt igjen da Even dro hjem. De stod på samme sted som de hadde gjort da Isak åpnet døra på fredagen. De ble stående i minst femten minutter, og av en eller annen grunn var det vanskelig å si ha det, selv om det var mindre enn tolv timer til de ville ses igjen. Men til slutt var det Eskild som tok en avgjørelse.

 

”Vær en gentleman og følg han ned da, Isak. Begynner å bli kaldt her med døren åpen.”

 

Isak hørte på Eskild, og fulgte Even ned og ut. Han ble stående en stund å se etter ham mens han syklet oppover veien, og håpet det ikke var lenge til neste gang de kunne sove sammen. For Isak var det en helt ny følelse å sove inntil noen, og merket at han allerede savnet varmen av at Even holdt rundt ham. Det kom til å bli vanskelig å få sove i kveld. Men han gikk for å legge seg med én gang, for det eneste han ville var at det skulle bli mandag og ny skoledag så fort som mulig.

 

Han bestemte seg for å legge ut et av bildene av Even på Instagram mens han stod og pusset tennene. Jonas sin kommentar kom raskt og fikk han til smile. Da han endelig la hodet ned på puta hørte han en knasende lyd og forstod med én gang hva det var. Under den lå en lapp i velkjent stil.

 

Men denne gangen var det bare én rute.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vennligst ikke repost tegningen noe sted uten å kontakte momecat først.
> 
> (Please don't repost the drawing without contacting momecat first!)


End file.
